dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hell's Guardian (Legacies episode)
Hell's Guardian is an episode for Dragon Ball: Legacies. It is written by Guysponge22. Characters * King Piccolo * Piccolo * King Yemma * Unnamed androids * Turles (cameo) * Son Goku (cameo) Story "You shall be sent to Hell, Piccolo." King Yemma judged Piccolo, the Namekian who was framed for killing innocent humans, only Yemma didn't know that. "It wasn't me!" he had consistently insisted, "It was Turles!" Yemma was tired of his begging and whining. "That idiot has been in his place for the last two weeks! Don't tell me it was him." Turles, who was right next to Piccolo, evilly grinned. "Yes," he remarked, "why would it be me?" Piccolo formed a fist. "AS I SAID, PICCOLO WILL BE SENT TO HELL!" Soon, a cab car arrived. On top of it, the words read: RED CAB. Turles looked at the being, smiling. Piccolo just swore under his breath, as he was put into the cab. "So," the driver asked, "what are ya in for?" "Just shut it and start driving," Piccolo growled. He did as directed, driving downward. He reached the bottom, and looked at Hell oddly. "What a dump." He saw villians being entered, including his father. "King Piccolo?!" His father looked, and waved. "Station 2A," the Hell guard ordered. He cut in line, in front of Dr. Muul. "What station am I in?" he asked, hoping to be with his father. "Station 7B," he answered. He looked, sad. But, he did as told. Station 7B looked horrific. Dark blue mountains could be seen in the distance, the rooms were stained with blood and the ground smelled of an awful stench. He moved into his room, looking at the bloody stains. "Nice room service," he joked. He looked at the other bed. We have roommates? he thought. Soon, his "roommate" came in. "WHAT?!" he said, shocked, "OUT OF ALL THE PEOPLE, YOU!?" His roommate was Nappa. "Look, I don't like as much as you don't, but that's what stupid Yemma did." Piccolo looked at Nappa. Huh, he thought, I wonder where's-oh, right, he's still alive. He wondered why he let his guard down when Super Buu absorbed him. "I really should not have done that..." He also started wondering why is it that you keep your soul, even though he was absorbed. ---- Later, he heard that his father was planning to escape. Is that even possible?! he thought. Surprisingly, it went fast. Sirens went off, villians were running wild, guards were everywhere so they could keep the vigilanties contained. "God," Piccolo said, "guess I should have a look-see." Piccolo's face was covered in fright. Guards slaughtered, blood gushing from their mouths. The killing was everywhere. "Who could've-" He saw guards try and shoot the escapee. "You?!" he exclaimed, as he was shocked. "Yes," the shadowy figure said, "your dad." Piccolo stared at his father, but he was surprised at himself too. Before, he would've loved to see his father escape Hell, but now, he was angry. Why am I angry? he thought, I should cheer my- Then, he realized... "SON! COME WITH ME!" King Piccolo yelled, "WE CAN ESCAPED AND DESTORY GOKU!" Piccolo realized, after training Gohan, and helping defeat Cell and Frieza, and Raditz; he lost his evil. Not just a little bit, all of it. "SON!" King Piccolo kept yelling. He soaked up all his courage, and said, "No." Why was it so hard? King Piccolo would-and was about-to kill him, even though... he's dead...? "You will not disobey me!!" his father yelled. Piccolo stared at his father. You aren't the boss of me, he thought, firing a masenko at his father. His father dodged, and looked at him with shock. King Piccolo dashed at his son and jabbed him in the chest. The fight, had begun. Piccolo fired another masenko, which this time hit King Piccolo. He flew back from the blast, and hit a dark castle. A guard came up, and fired his gun. King Piccolo strangled him, until he squeezed his vocal cords and flesh out from his neck. "What in Kami's name?" another guard said. King Piccolo blasted beams at all of the guards. Piccolo (Jr.) dashed and punched his father's spine, then blasted a ki blast at his back. "Dang iiiiiiiiit!" King Piccolo screamed. He got back on his feet, and used explosive demon wave on his son. "I'LL SEND ALL OF YOU TO YOUR DOOM!" he yelled, firing the blast. "Aren't we already in Hell?" a guard joked. "Shut up," the other guard replied. Piccolo shot one final ki blast, missing his father. King Piccolo fired the blast, Piccolo blocking it entirely. "Serves you right, son." The blast had no effect, and Piccolo (Jr.) fell unconsious. King Piccolo's body levitated, but he didn't make it like that. Piccolo woke up in King Yemma's office, with Goku, and his father next to him. "Mr. Piccolo," King Yemma said, "I originally sent you to Hell, because of something Turles had done." Oh, Piccolo thought, now he realizes. King Yemma then looked at King Piccolo, and stated, "Trying to permanently destory your son?" He looked at him more, and continued. "Well, you're already in Hell... hmm..." King Yemma thought about, and stated that King Piccolo will stay in his own room, undisturbed by the outside world. "...for doing this." Yemma continued on, "Piccolo Jr., for single-handingly defeating your father who was about to keep you in Hell, you can now be in Other World." Goku came up, congratulating him. "Nice one, buddy." Piccolo felt uneasy a bit, seeing as how they were once pure enemies. "Thanks," he said. "So," Goku asked, "you wanna be in Other World and train s'more with Kai and I?" You would expect Piccolo to say, "sure", instead: "Look Goku, there are bad people down there, people that can't be tamed. I would... l-l-li-like to be in Other World and train, but I need to help. I have decided to stay in Hell and become a guard and stop evil from trying to escape. Thanks, though, for the offer." King Yemma, overhearing the conversation, smiled. "Well, Piccolo, you can!" he exclaimed. Goku looked at Piccolo, smiling as well. "Wow," he shockingly said, "you still have some heart." Goku then flew high, and was about to leave. "Wait!" Piccolo called, "How'd ya get here if ya ain't dead?" Goku replied, "Baba, Fortuneteller Baba." Goku went to Baba, who then transported them away. Piccolo was sent back to Hell, and stayed, guarding, and protecting. Well, for a few weeks. Three people (err, androids) were trying to escape. Guards were everywhere, trying to blockade the trio. "Get them!" The guards were shooting the androids, but, they were no match. One of the androids had grabbed a guard and punched him in the stomach. ---- "Piccolo! We need ya!" a guard had yelled. Piccolo came out, smirking at the androids, and got in his fighting pose. "Ready to dance?" he said, dashing at one of the androids and punching them. A new fight, and a new hero, had risen. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction where GT is not canon